Kojuro Sasaki the Manslayer
by Seoras
Summary: in some countries I have become a legend of horror, in others a myth of brutality used to scare small children and in others people quake in fear at the very mention of Kojuro Sasaki the Manslayer.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on his knees a long Indigo haired man sat quietly submersing himself in the beauty of the flowery meadow he was in and the rustling of the golden autumn leaves. He was wearing a traditional light red umanori hakama and kimono, light red tabi and black geta with red haori and black tekkou. Defining him as a man from the orient most likely Midi, Sin or Enca. Rested against his shoulder was an overly long Monohoshizao nodachi blade in its sheath with a couple of cord tassels hanging from the pommel.

Hearing a slight rustling of leaves that had fallen on the ground in the short grass made the man glance out the corner of his eye revealing his previously closed eyes to be purple in colour and to be partially hidden by his indigo bangs that framed his face.

"Kojuro come on the boss wants you to come with us on today's raid, time to earn your pay." Shouted a man obnoxiously being flanked by four others all men looking rough and arrogant.

Slowly standing Kojuro strapped his sword to his back "Gauge, your presence is ruining the natural beauty of the meadow…" he quipped mockingly as he walked forwards.

"Why you arrogant." Gauge growled angrily

Plastering an arrogant and mocking smirk on his face "What's the matter Gauge are you're just realising your mother was a sow and your father a Vulcan, don't worry as far as Vulcan Sow's go your pretty smart and rare."

Clenching his fists in anger so wanting to wipe that holier than thou look of the bastard's face Gauge reined it in before stomping off with his cronies who were trying not laugh.

Making it to the town they were to raid on their boss's orders well Kojuro was only a hired mercenary and was being paid good money to help the idiots he was currently following. Moving forwards Kojuro stood by and allowed the bandits to do what they did since his job was to take care of any mages who might be around.

Walking along one of the pathways that wound through the quaint little town Kojuro slowly moved towards the town square where they corralled the townspeople to while they raided the homes and business, as far as bandit groups went these ones were a lot more organised and if he remembered correctly quite a few of the members the leader included were former Fiore Royal Knights.

As he made it to the square he heard a scream and growled when he saw Gauge holding a woman by her hair and grinding his boot into the back of a small child's head. Allowing his magic to flow through his body he appeared behind Gauge and rested his sword point on the nape of the man's neck "Let the woman and child go Gauge or did your small brain forget we don't harm civilians."

Smiling a little Gauge also gulped not knowing Kojuro heard it and saw through his smile was smirking "Oh really and if I don't let her go what are you going to do about, the way I see it your outnumbered, so back off you oriental country hick swordsman."

It was then Kojuro's eyes gained a deadly glint to them as his smirk diminished a little at Gauge's taunting "Tell me Gauge do you have dreams?" He then chuckled a little bit when he saw the man in front of him widen his eyes as he applied more pressure on his sword drawing blood from the man "Of course you do I mean even a simple minded fool like you has to have them…" his voice then dropped a little as he spoke to the woman and child "You two close your eyes…" he then redirected his speech to Gauge when he saw their eyes close "…Your dreams…"

Kojuro then looked around and saw that the other bandits had started to encircle him and if he had to guess there were about 12 nearly half of the entire compliment meaning the others were back at the cave hide out "…All your dreams…end…here!"

As he said that he applied pressure to his sword and watched as it slid through Gauge's neck like a hot knife through butter. He then saw the other bandit lunge at him screaming profanities at him. Pulling his sword free and seeing the woman and child scurry back and join the other citizens who watched with fear and awe as Kojuro allowed Gauges body to slump before spinning and ripping another man's guts open making him cry out and fall to the ground. Kojuro then stood there and waited for the others to come at him before stepping to the side and idly bringing his sword up and slashing the man's chest before shuffling a few steps and ducking a lateral strike of a knife and then bringing his sword around in an arc and nearly bifurcating the poor man in the process.

This trend continued until there none of the bandits were moving and were all lying dead on the cobble stones. Walking back over to Gauge he picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him away while talking as he felt a soft south breeze ruffle his hair and clothing. "An hour south of here is a cave go there in two hours and you'll find everything that was stolen."

Using his magic again Kojuro and Gauge's corpse disappeared in a flash of purple lightning.

Getting to the cave he had mentioned Kojuro saw that the leader was waiting as usual for their group to return. He watched as the man's smug grin receded and slowly morphed into a scowl before shouting when Kojuro was a mere three meters away "Kojuro what the hell…Ack!"

Having had enough of the bandit group finally Kojuro swung his sword so fast that leader didn't see it coming and slashed the man throat making him slowly scrabble at the cave entrance wall as he slid down to a sitting position "Shut up, trash and corpses don't have the right to speak."

Kojuro dropped Gauge's body on the ground next to the leader before slowly walking into the cave, pretty soon the sound of screams echoed about for about five minutes before utter silence.

A figure soon walked out the cave with a bored look in his eyes _'Not a worthy adversary amongst the lot of them how annoying.'_

He soon started walking away with a slightly larger than normal pack he had stored away at the cave. While he was walking Kojuro couldn't help but wonder "Who were they working for anyway."

Spending a further hour walking he made it to Oshibana and smirked a little when he saw a TV lacrima displaying the news and picture of the railway between Oshibana and Clover Town being destroyed, moving onto the train he smirked "Now if I could only find an adversary worthy of my skills."

Sitting down in one of the available booths Kojuro rested his sword against the wall and closed his eyes not really caring about who would sit near him. While he was on the train he did however hear an interesting conversation that a couple of people were having.

"Hey did you hear Titania of fairy tail took care of the whole Eisenwald guild while her team went to take care of the leader."

"You mean Erza Scarlet right, yeah she's supposed to be the best swordsmen in all of Fiore. She hasn't been beaten yet."

"It's a proud day to be a citizen of Magnolia City right now, they should be proud they boast the strongest guild."

Smirking at what he was hearing Kojuro made his mind up it seemed _'Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild, Erza Scarlet the Queen of the Fairies huh, let's see how we compare'_

About an hour and half later Kojuro opened his eyes when he noticed that he was in Kunugi, the announcement system soon crackled to life "PLEASE NO WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY BUT DUE TO WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN OSHIBANA AND CLOVER A MAGIC BUS FULL OF PASSENGERS IS SCHEDUALED TO MEET US HERE AND THEREFORE THE TRAIN SERVICE TO THE NEXT TOWN WILL NOT COMMENCE UNTIL TOMORROW PLEASE ACCEPT OUR APOLOGIES."

The announcer voice soon disappeared making Kojuro sigh before standing and walking off the train intent on finding a place to sleep for the night and considering Kunugi station was just a station for the small townships that were spread about the countryside he didn't fancy walking to anywhere. So, he decided to pull up a patch of grass by the track side and wait until dawn came with a bus full of people.

Waking up the next morning Kojuro was looking at the train schedule and figured he should be in Magnolia by late that afternoon depending on when the bus showed up that is. Turning around at the sound of a rumbling sound that wasn't coming from the train in front of him allowed a smug smirk to make itself present on his face since he was hoping it would turn up sooner than later.

Watching as the double decker magic vehicle unload its cargo of people Kojuro boarded the train and sat in the same place as yesterday. It wasn't too long that the train was moving at a pleasant pace through the country side that was showing the first signs of autumn. Spending most of the ride staring out the window Kojuro ignored the woman who sat opposite him, she was reading a book of some kind not that he cared to much.

Before long they had passed through Onibus station that was still in a slight uproar about what had happened nearly a week previous with the Dark Guild Eisenwald and Legal Guild Fairy Tail. That caused a slight delay but that was fine. The train was soon going again and Kojuro continued looking out the window happily watching the peaceful nature filled Fiore landscape roll by a much better sight than the barren deserts of Desierto and Bellum, or the frigid temperatures of Iceberg.

It was around mid-afternoon when the train pulled into the Magnolia train station and Kojuro had finally hopped off the train and began walking about the populace of Magnolia looking at the various stands and stalls that littered the roadsides. He soon found himself outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall but shook his head it would probably be a bad idea walking into her home and challenging her outright.

Continuing his way not noticing the small old man looking at him from out one of the second storey windows. Making his way along another roadway he patted a horse that was pulling a cart along making it snort a little.

He soon found himself looking out at a sunken park that was circular and had multiple stairways that led down into it properly and dominating the park was a large tree of some kind. Walking down the stairs he began walking around the park with a calm smile plastering his countenance. Sitting down on some steps, after visiting a bagel stand, he was happily eating the one he had purchased when he sighed seeing four Fiore Royal Soldiers walking towards him with weapons drawn.

Standing up Kojuro glanced over his shoulder and saw another four soldiers coming from behind him, sighing he saw that they were drawing quite a crowd well all the park goer's and looking at the buildings people were lining the window's and everything. He then looked forwards when one of the soldiers spoke up "Are you Kojuro Sasaki?"

Shrugging Kojuro looked at the soldier boredly "I think you already know the answer, but I don't think bringing only seven soldiers as back up is very smart."

The soldier gulped and pointed his own sword and Kojuro "Are you Kojuro Sasaki or not?"

"And if I am what do you simpleton's want with me then?"

The soldier hurriedly pulled out a slip of paper while fumbling with his sword at the same time read "Kojuro Sasaki wanted by the magic council for 50 counts of magic related crimes as well as 24 counts of murder. Kojuro Sasaki you are hereby under arrest, please come quietly or we'll be forced to bring you in with force."

Smirking at his supposed captors Kojuro who was holding his sword in his hand still sheathed slowly drew it allowing the sun to glint off, of the blade "sheep should learn not to challenge a lion, tell me is there anyone in this small flock who is a worthy opponent."

Pretty soon the soldiers attacked him, not wanting to spill senseless blood Kojuro spun his sword in his grip so his blade was reversed, not bothering to flow his lightning magic through his body Kojuro stepped around the first attack and laughed when two of the soldiers collided with each other which was emulated by the crowd, deftly dodging around an over extended thrust he used the flat of his sword and tapped the young man who looked to be a teen on the small of his back none too gently making him stumble and fall over his comrades who were untangling themselves.

Ducking a swing aimed at his neck Kojuro took a step going down one before leaning forwards and dodging the same man, Kojuro continued to dance between the two steps even after another pair of men came to help their fellow soldier. By this time the people assembled were thoroughly amused and outright laughing at what they were seeing. Kojuro getting bored and seeing that the first three he had knocked over weren't getting up except for the teen who had rolled away a little and was groaning most likely from his head clash. Sighing Kojuro ducked again before reversing his blade and buried the hilt of his sword into one's gut making spit fly from his mouth, at the same time Kojuro mule kicked another in the chest sending him back onto the grassy sloped edge of the park allowing him to roll all the way to the bottom. The third guy pulled the short straw gained a lightning fast blunt edged blade edge to his side making him crumple with a groan before sliding down a couple of stairs before stopping.

The last two looked absolutely fearful at the thought of trying to fight him turned and ran in the opposite direction and towards the fairy tail guild hall. Straightening Kojuro pulled his sheath from his back and sheathed his sword and sat down "Good, now I can enjoy my Bagel in peace. Dam cockroaches."


	2. Chapter 2

The two guards having run for their lives as they thought made it to the Fairy Tail Guild hall before falling through the door way gaining every one's attention, an elderly man wearing a white cloak and was extremely short called over from his spot on the bar countertop with a young red headed woman wearing armour and a white-haired woman in a pretty pinky red dress with bows called out "My word, it seems someone gave you quite the beating."

One of the guards pointed at Erza "We need your help, a swordsman took out six of my men without trying and he didn't get hit once, we need your help please. He's too much for us."

Humming and looking a little intrigued at the thought of an unknown swordsman she stood "I will help. Show me the way."

The other soldier who was still a teen and looking to make a career in the royal army spoke "Please don't make us go back there, just go to the South Gate Park he's on one of the stairways he has a great longsword can't miss him."

Sighing at the cowardice of the two Erza pushed past them and spoke as the guild watched slacked jawed at what had just occurred "I'll be back shortly master."

Makarov waved a little as he took a swig of his drink "Okay have fun Erza." He then hopped off the bar top and headed for his office intent on checking up on his roving surveillance lacrima and send it to the south gate park. _'Good thing Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy are taking a mission just out of town to deal with a pack of Vulcans otherwise this would be blown way out of proportion'_

Kojuro having sensed a large magical aura making their way towards him moved to the centre of the staircase and drew his sword holding it at his side with an arrogant smirk on his face as he waited for whoever it was to arrive.

Seeing a red-haired woman running and appear at the bottom of the steps heard her call out "May I ask your name."

Still with his smirk on his face which was smug while he had been walking around town he had seen a poster advertising Fairy Tail and it conveniently named a couple of wizards and she was one of them the infamously famous Titania. "My name is Kojuro Sasaki the Wandering Swordsman."

Erza not quite expecting him to be so forth coming with his name gasped quietly to herself but obviously not quite enough as Kojuro spoke answering her question with a smug and arrogant look on his face and his tone mocking. "It is only natural for one to give their name before combat."

Recovering Erza answered in kind "When an opponent does so I am honour bound as a mage of Fairy Tail to do the same, but once I have you have to withdraw and leave quietly. My name is…"

Kojuro not caring for her name knowing full well who she was cut her off, getting a scowl out of the woman spoke calmly "No matter…" he then took a couple of steps down towards her raising his sword a little "My sword will tell me all I need to know of my enemy, if you wish to make me withdraw then you will have to force me." He then bought his sword around in a circle motion before flicking his sword to the side.

Erza having drawn her own sword and wearing her usual heart Kreuz armour "Did you not hear me I said withdraw we need not fight, I honestly have no business with you other than helping the Royal army."

Still with his calm demeanour and condescending look mocking tone quipped back "And did you not hear me when I said you would have to force me to. Besides if you do not hurry that young boy lying over there may die, I took the liberty of raising the stakes if you win the boy may just survive his wounds if not…Well you get the idea."

He then grinned when Erza charged him and swung only to be blocked by Kojuro who pushed her sword to the side before bringing his sword over his right shoulder and swinging horizontally and downwards making Erza bring her sword to block up by her head before stepping down a step forcing Erza to do the same and putting a little more power in his attack and using his position of power making her duck a little and bring her sword down before backflipping and dodging another pair of swings at her back and putting some space between them.

Kojuro then moved back to his starting position with his sword pointed in front of him with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Erza looking up the stairs was perplexed she had more advantages than her opponent she was lighter and more agile allowing her to move faster and her power she had the more direct style and her sword wasn't her heaven's wheel generic sword but one of the blades from her Armadura Fairy set _'how can this be weight, power, speed I have the upper hand in every way why can I not break through!?'_ she then charged forwards.

They then soon exchanged sword blows causing sparks to fly about this continued for a few short quick blinding seconds before Erza using her armoured hand grabbed Kojuro's blade by the hilt trying to stall his strike, using his right hand he pushed the pommel and made the blade slide across and through her gauntlet's leather padding making blood splash forth momentarily before continuing with a vicious swing which Erza blocked while jumping back at the same time. Where Erza landed five steps away.

Kojuro still very confident rested his sword on his right shoulder with the blade protruding out way past his left side, in a mocking tone he smirked at Erza "Very impressive, I should have removed your head seven times but it remains attached to your body it seems your sword play is more than flailing about like these sheep."

Relaxing her stance Erza nodded "Your impressive for a man of your stature, if nothing else you are a master of cunning tricks and mockery."

Taking some exception to her words Kojuro answered in kind enjoying the brief exchange of words between himself and an exceptional swordswoman worthy to be his rival "Well now you have the edge in both strength and spirit, that only leaves me with my wiles to defeat you, but I now know the style in which you use to fight I've seen through it all."

Gritting her teeth Erza readied herself _'From just that brief exchange, this man surpasses me so greatly in sword technique.'_

Kojuro oblivious to her thoughts but seeing her get ready spoke with his mocking tone "Now let us continue, show me what you are really capable of Titania."

Scowling and glancing at the young boy who looked in pain and holding his side growled a little _'Hold on boy.'_

It was then they heard a shout making Erza look past Kojuro and look annoyed at seeing Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy coming her way. Seeing her distraction Kojuro struck forwards with a stabbing motion, Erza seeing the blade coming for her neck bought her pink sword up and just blocked the blade diverting it just enough that it only just nicked her neck drawing more blood before she pushed his sword out the way from her.

Seeing her shocked look Kojuro laughed a little "That's twice now."

They then continued to exchange blows in much the same vein with vigour before jumping apart and hearing an extra loud groan from the teen he had smashed in the side with the reverse side of his blade earlier "Well now it seems like the boy won't last much longer and I don't really want to have an innocent life on my hands and therefore I don't have the luxury of concealing my true skill and even now you won't bring out your stronger weapons or armour. Your master is either a fool or a novice how can his mages be so ill trained that they don't know when someone is serious, yet I find your faith in his abilities admirable and half-hearted measures won't put a dent in that…" he then walked down the stairs until he was opposite Erza who was coincidentally on ground at the bottom of the stairs "…And that simply won't do."

Erza who was shocked at his actions and at the fact spoke incredulously "You will willingly give up the advantage of higher ground, what are you playing at."

Standing opposite her Kojuro held his sword by his side "I have devoted my life to the sword, if you insist on not showing your true strength I'll take your faith and break it open with brute force." As he said that his eyes took on a deadly quality finally having enough of fighting with the kiddie gloves on, took on a special stance ignoring the fact that Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were watching along with a large crowd of civilians.

Bringing his sword up to eye level and pointed at Erza with his stance wide and slightly angled away from her spoke without the mocking tone "Secret Sword Art…" Erza looking into his eyes and feeling the killing intent radiating off of him gasped as she envisioned her own death being nearly sliced cleanly in half along with her head being removed from her shoulders.

She quickly re-quipped her strongest defensive sword she had from her Purgatory Armour set but by the time she had done so Kojuro's sword was glowing purple with slight sparks coming off the blade _'To late!'_

Kojuro then lunged forwards with sparks coming off his body "…Turning Swallow Strike!" sending his first strike at her left side going up at her side, then at the same time another strike from her left arcing downwards towards her neck and the last one from her right around shoulder height coming horizontally all making a horrible screeching sound as they came near her.

Erza just managed at the last millisecond stepped back half a centimetre but thanks to the power of the strikes caused a set of small pot holes to surround her feet as she felt the last strike slice through her armoured breast plate like it was butter shocking her immensely thanks to the pressure behind that last blow despite it not actually doing any damage to her body made her fall sideways before rolling along the ground with a silent cry of pain trying to escape her lips as she rolled she was able to right herself and gave Kojuro a murderous look of fury.

Kojuro seeing her kneeling on the ground was still looking completely serious all trace of the mocking tone and arrogance and smug attitude gone complimented her of all things "Very impressive, you dodged well. As far as tricks go that wasn't all that special though, it was something I mastered one day when I had the urge to slay a swallow. A flying swallow cannot be snared by my blade which is but a singularity but with two or three singularities attacking that changes everything, however they are swift little things, too accomplish this feat one must repeatedly strike within time of a single breath that is beyond the ability of normal men, but I had nothing else to do…" at this point he bought his sword up as he saw that some autumn leaves were falling around him and watched as some of them split as they hit his monohoshizao blade. "…but other than to master the skill, I achieved this goal that I so wished for. I used the technique without knowing it."

Erza still glaring at him doubted his words there was more to it than that. _'repeatedly strike within a single breath that was not what that was. They were at exactly the same time in that instance three swords existed not one. It is too hard to believe but that was a…'_ Spatial Refraction magic?" she finished out loud think it was the only logical reason before _'But wait how did he do it without flaring any magic or showing any sign of using it, spatial magic requires a lot of magic it's like he didn't even employ magic at all in that attack'_

Hearing the boy cry out again Erza completely ignored Kojuro and burst past him "Hold On!"

Kojuro hearing the scream of pain winced a little and turned to watch as Erza got to his side along with Natsu and the others who were mages from Fairy Tail tch'ed at the interruption "It seems if he isn't seen to…soon he will die." Kojuro then sheathed his sword surprising everyone including Erza.

Erza holding the boy while Lucy checked him over spoke making Natsu and Gray step out the way of being between Kojuro and her "Kojuro tell me why did you not strike me down just then?"

With his eyes closed having finally picking up on three large magic powers that dwarfed his own, well to be fair he was using his concealment magic to appear weak but still it was like he was feeling two wizard saints and a S class wizard spoke covering himself "I was captivated I suppose, you were attractive when you were fighting but your concern for a stranger is an exquisite sight and so you caught my eyes…" he then turned and faced them before walking away "That is enough fighting for today, I think I will take my leave now." He then began walking away before calling over his shoulder as he went "Until next time my rival."

Natsu seeing his chance launched forwards with his fists engulfed in fire "Get back here bastard your next fight is with ME!"

Kojuro merely smirked arrogantly with his back to Natsu who was getting closer by the second "Yes until next time indeed" his body then shot forth a wall of purple lightning in a current like wave hitting Natsu and knocking him back before his body disappeared in a clap of purple thunder and lightning.

Soon after Kojuro had disappeared Natsu was lying on the ground twitching a little thanks to the electricity running through him. Gray and Lucy were helping the soldiers who were injured.

Erza who had finished bandaging her hand that was bleeding was holding a cloth to her neck trying to clot the cut on her neck when she saw Makarov walking towards where she was sat on the bottom step of the stairway. While she was waiting for him she couldn't help herself _'just who are you Kojuro Sasaki…Regardless he is someone to be weary of.'_

Makarov who had watched the entire fight couldn't quite believe it, there weren't many sword mages out there and those that were, they were nowhere near as good as Erza or so he thought, that man from before all but blew that belief out the water and proved on multiple occasion throughout that little exchange that he was far more skilled than Erza with swords despite her holding the advantage of weight and power. "Stings doesn't it having one's pride wounded so soundly."

Erza nodded "Indeed, but I don't understand it, I couldn't keep up with him. The longer each series of attacks lasted the more I found myself struggling to counter and parry it was like I was slowing down and I couldn't read his moves either. I've never been so out skilled"

At her words, Makarov smiled he had seen through at least one of the young man's tricks "You weren't slowing down my child, he was speeding up, he was slowly increasing the amount of lightning magic running through his body, a lot more subtle than Laxus for sure."

Eye's widening at what she was hearing had to question it "That last attack, how did he do it he says it was three sword cuts in a mere breath but in the instance the sword attacked there was three of them…I suspect Spatial Refraction Magic or something like that what do you think?"

Shrugging Makarov stroked his moustache thoughtfully "If I had to guess his style revolves around lightning magic so it isn't too farfetched to think he sped his body up so fast that it looked like he was using a multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon…" he then produced a bandage and wrapped it around Erza neck "…But one thing I know for certain this is most definitely not the last time we see that man."

"Agreed."

Some distance off watching from a roof top two mysterious figures had watched the battle with earnest and wicked grins on their faces.

"It seems I've found myself another pawn" the first figure a male said.

The second who was a female nodded "Indeed, very capable not many can so easily overpower Erza… _I found him Master Hade's the eighth Kin and mysterious Manslayer who has caught yours and Blue Note's attention.'_

Hidden in the crowd of Civilians who were slowly dispersing a woman dressed in blue pocketed a recording Lacrima and began walking away _'Master Jose will want to see this, if we can get this man's help our war to come will be assured. Kojuro Sasaki master will be most intrigued.'_


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later Kojuro was sat quietly by a river in a small forest near Oak town, enjoying a light snooze after having done a little honing on his swords skills and magic that he still found fickle to control without his face, right arm and chest as well as the left side of his abdomen and leg being covered in black fork lightning like patterns. It was one of the reasons why he never used his magic too much.

Sitting there he felt four people enter into close proximity to him and just wait a few short meters from him. Not bothering to open his eyes he allowed his killing intent to leak outwards allowing a small smirk to make its way on to his lips as he heard a female sounding gasp and a shuffling of feet "Not so many are foolish enough to approach me in such a manner…" he then stood holding his sheathed sword in hand "…And those that do usually…" his eyes then opened revealing almost sparking and eerie purple eyes "…have a job for me to do and they have my payment ready as well."

Of the four a green haired man of slight build with a small pointed moustache and monocle spoke revealing he was a native of Caelum "Salut monsieur Kojuro, we have been sent on the behest of our Master Jose Porla one of the wizard saints and master of Phantom lord, he wishes to procure your services at this point in time for our impending guild war…"

At this Kojuro didn't look to impressed and was about to speak, the Phantom lord member sensing this spoke quickly "…Totomaru please show monsieur Kojuro the jewel and sword…"

Totomaru a two toned black and white haired man with a black bar like tattoo on his face nodded and made a brief case appear alongside a wooden casing that was around 90-100cm long, shorter than his current blade but still longer than average. Turning his attention away from the items he looked at Juvia "Ah so the Phantoms have a song bird in their midst it seems a song bird who has travelled some distance in the last week…" seeing the woman blush a little "…Did you really think I would not recognise you from the crowd watching my fight against Titania, I hope your master enjoyed the recording you made?"

Juvia nodded and noticed that her three companions well Sol and Totomaru in particular were a little put off at being completely ignored by Kojuro, blushing at being caught red handed as well as being called a song bird "Yes master was most impressed and did some research on you as well sir you're a wanted man in nearly all countries in Ishgar."

Chuckling a little he turned back towards Sol the one who had spoken to him. Giving him a mocking and smug smirk spoke in an equally mocking tone that belied the fact that Kojuro thought he was less than the earth he was stood on "I am not interested in your petty Guild war, but I'm intrigued which Guild has earned the hate filled sights of Phantom Lord?"

The last member of the group a man with a blind fold spoke this time "The Fairies reckoning is coming it is so sorrowful but the wings must be plucked to show them their place."

Gaining an amused look on his face at the man's words, Kojuro's face soon morphed into a dark look with and shining with power as if it was the only outlet for his power "I see Fairy Tail, interesting, it seems my rematch with Titania is close to hand, closer than I imagined…I will head to Phantom Lord HQ soon…" he then glanced at the brief case before setting his frosty gaze on Totomaru making the man shiver and shift a little "…There's a million jewel in there right?"

Totomaru nodded "There is and there will be a million jewel extra waiting for you on the completion of you job. It'll be waiting for you in a hidden location that will be disclosed to you again after completion of the job."

Not liking being short changed for his services something that had happened once before and forced him to take action, let's just say the man wasn't able to walk or do much else other than eat and shit. In the case that Phantom Lord lost this little guild war he wanted to make sure his money still made it to his pocket "And should you lose how will I get the end of job payment?"

It was then Juvia spoke up "I will personally take you to the location of where your money is before anything else."

Nodding at that Kojuro walked over to his pack which was a simple drawstring bag that he had slung over his shoulder took the bag of jewel and placed it in his pack which had a dimensional rune spell on it making the bag the size of a 20m by 20m square room in all. Picking up the lacquered box with the sword in, shrugging deciding to check it later he placed it in the bag as well, standing up straight he had his usual playful and smug look on his face "Well then lead the way."

Making it to the Phantom lord guild hall Kojuro calmly followed the element four as they were called simply ignored the mutterings of the guild members as they looked at him following their elite members. Making it to the top floor two large doors were opened, walking into the large office like room, sat behind a desk with an officious smirk adjourning his face was a man with very dark red hair that was almost black with a matching handle bar moustache and black painted lips. His clothing reminded Kojuro of a Pergrande royal court jester.

Standing in front of the man who to be honest wasn't really that strong just by power sense alone but judging by the slight frown that had begun to crease Jose brow he had fallen for his concealment magic that he had over himself "You've made the first payment of the job of one million jewel what task do you wish to have me complete?"

Still frowning Jose made a humming sound "Ah yes the job I want you to complete is quite simple but very important, Fairy Tail as of this moment has five S class mages, Gildarts Clive, Mystogan, Laxus Dreyer, Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Gildarts has been absent the last decade completing a quest, Mystogan is reclusive and is unlikely to show himself, Laxus is too arrogant and stuck up to even think of helping without wanting anything in return, Mirajane has lost the will to fight and as such her magic has suffered accordingly which only leaves one obstacle that will pose a problem once I deal with Makarov myself Erza Scarlet, I believe you know her."

Gaining a smug and righteous smirk Kojuro nodded "and you want me to keep her busy and out of the fight so you and your gaggle of weaklings can take care of the Fairies no more need be said now if you wouldn't mind court jester I would like to be shown to my hotel room during the duration of my stay with your guild."

Growling at the insult towards his clothing he snapped a little "Juvia!"

"Yes Master Jose?"

Spinning in his chair Jose waved towards Kojuro who only smiled amused at the old farts childish behaviour "Show our guest to his room at the Holy Oak Inn."

Bowing a little Juvia nodded "Of course master Jose…" she then moved to the door before looking back when she realised Kojuro wasn't following but widened her eyes as she felt a brief skyrocketing of power that emanated from Kojuro leaving cracks in the ground and for his body to begin sparking and have coils of purple lightning running up and down his body, it was only brief but everyone in the room felt it and subtly backed away from the Mercenary.

Jose who was happy he had spun around sat frozen _'His power level rivals the likes of Draculos Hyberion and the other top six Wizard Saints Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen, Makarov and that Mermaid Heel bitch Guild Master Lady Tatianna.'_

Totomaru gulped and was visibly sweating as he stayed frozen in his spot _'If this guy were to turn on us not even, all our combined power along with Master and Gajeel wouldn't stand a chance!'_

' _Mon dieu just who is this monster?!'_ Sol all but screamed in his head.

Aria began crying as usual.

Juvia on the other hand was frozen _'thank goodness he's on our side, but where did he come from surely someone of this power would be well known all over Ishgar…'_ Clearing her throat and covering her nervousness "…Kojuro Sasaki, could you please follow me I shall escort you to your lodgings for now.

Nodding Kojuro who was laughing on the inside calmly followed Juvia whom was faring the best out of the element four as far as reactions went but he understood now why they had asked for his help, they were all weak and didn't hold a candle to Fairy tail, he was pretty sure the pink haired boy and black haired boy from the other day he saw while cutting his fight with Erza short could easily handle Totomaru and Sol without any problems.

As he walked out the room he saw a rough looking man with black hair and metal piercings all over his face and arms and he was glaring at him, Kojuro smirked smugly at the man and returned the glare with an equally hard one before walking on without a word.

Making it to the hotel and in his room Kojuro had been left by Juvia was stood at the foot of the bed with the lacquered box on it, opening it he hummed as he saw the blade, it wasn't quite a monohoshizao blade like his Kami Tsuki, but it wasn't short enough to be a nodachi it was right in the middle measurement wise that is.It had a vivid red blade, a shirasaya type hand guard in red again. Looking at the sword with interest he picked it up as well as the red scabbard that lay next to it and felt the balance of the blade and nodded it was well crafted and of high standard. Sheathing the blade, he tucked it into his waist sash "Hmm Scarlet Irregularity, yes a fitting name indeed." While he said that he accidentally tapped the butt of the handguard with his fingers and was surprised when a blade of purple lightning erupted from where he had moved the blade back and forth checking the balance.

Blinking a few times, he smirked smugly at the singed bedsheets thanks to the heat of the lightning "Oh so it seems this blade has secrets of its own, interesting, very interesting."

Day later.

Sitting on a roof top overlooking the Phantom Lord Guild hall Kojuro watched with a smug and mocking look alongside Totomaru of the element four as Fairy Tails entire guild blew down the doors and began an all-out brawl with the Phantom Lord members. _'Perhaps I overestimated Fairy Tail, this attack is foolishness, they're playing right into Jester's little grubby mitts'_

He then glanced at the two toned haired man stood just off to his right "Where are Juvia and Sol."

Not making eye contact with the powerful lightning mage beside him Totomaru replied "Initially our guild was hired by a man called Jude Heartfilia one of the wealthiest men in Fiore after the king, he wants us to kidnap his daughter and return her to him, Master Jose is using the job to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia as an excuse to start a guild war with Fairy Tail, Sol and Juvia are procuring our target Lucy as we speak."

Nodding Kojuro looked back towards the guild hall and saw flashes of light slowly making its way up the tower all the while there were various flashes of different attacks making themselves known through the door way of the guild hall. _'Oh, it seems we have a pair of dragon hatchlings fighting against each other.'_

It wasn't too long later after that Kojuro watched as Fairy Tail began retreating in earnest holding a green looking Makarov and low and behold there marshalling everyone was his new rival Titania Erza.

Standing Kojuro closed his eyes and began walking ignoring the fact that Totomaru had already left to speak with the master to tell him the good news of Fairy Tails retreat. Slowly walking along, he appeared at the tail end of the Fairies retreat and sent a sinister look at Erza's back, one that reeked of malevolence and blood lust. He then left with a crackle and clap of thunder and lightning.

Erza who had been running stopped all of a sudden along with Gray and turned to look back with a frown on her face, Gray seeing Erza's concerned look placed a hand on her shoulder "Erza what's the matter with you we need to go now."

Nodding and shaking off the feeling of coldness that had encircled her briefly turned and began running "Your right I thought I felt something sinister behind us… _'I don't like whatever feeling that was. Something bad is going to happen I know it.'_ "

Making his way towards Phantom lord HQ Kojuro had his eyes become a light with amusement as an arrogant smirk appeared watched as Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia appeared in front of him on the mountain path directly outside the Phantom Lord HQ. Natsu seeing him gained a serious and angry look made his fist light up with fire while Lucy pulled out a key "You!" was all Natsu growled out as he stepped forwards.

Kojuro smirking drew Scarlet Irregularity (Hikarō) and activated a dimensionally hidden lightning blade before "It seems you remember me, good for you…" he then sighed and shook his head before sheathing his blade gaining a confused look from the two fairies "…I'm not interested in fighting you two, besides you two are outside my mission purview therefore none of my concern."

Not allowing the fire to diminish from his fist Natsu pointed at him "Oh yeah well, I'm making you my concern bastard, if you're working with Phantom Lord then your my enemy so you better be ready for the consequences pal, cause I'm about to make your life a living hell!"

Kojuro sighed and stepped aside and looked at Lucy who was looking at him strangely and understood her concern "Miss Heartfilia your kidnapping is outside my mission purview, I have no interest in the kidnapping of little girls…" He then gave a mocking grin and allowed his tone to take it on as well "You should both run along now like good little children I'm sure mummy and daddy miss you terribly."

Understanding he wasn't a threat at current, Lucy grabbed Natsu arm and dragged him along and ran past Kojuro who continued to give them a mocking look. While Happy flew above the three.

Shaking his head Kojuro chuckled a little as he continued to the main entrance of the Phantom Lord HQ _'you're not quite strong enough for my tastes Dragneel but maybe one day the legends of Salamander and Manslayer will clash.'_

Walking into Jose's office he saw the man in pain as he sat behind his desk, giving the man a mocking grin he was about to make a snide comment but was beaten by the elder man "Why did you let the girl go Manslayer she is of vital importance to us."

Retaining his mocking grin but allowing it to become a small smile "I'm sorry court jester but I was not aware of any other mission other than to occupy Titania's time during the fighting., perhaps if you were to pay me more than I would be more than willing to retrieve the girl for you but until then I think, insulting you and your guilds competence is much more fun after all they got defeated handily by a smaller force. Truly how do you expect to win a war with such mediocrity and uselessness."

He then casually lent his head to the side as an iron club came whizzing by, losing all playfulness in his demeanour Kojuro glared at the person responsible and found himself levelling a chilling frigid look at a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel hearing the way the outsider was talking about the guild lashed out but was half surprised when the man didn't bat an eye at the attack and simply tilted his head out the way of the attack "You got a big mouth on ya don't ya, no one calls Phantom weak while I'm around you got that punk."

Raising an eyebrow at the man's words Kojuro sighed and bought his hand up and touched the Iron bar before a large discharge of purple lightning illuminated the room showing that the other element four members were standing along the wall, the lightning quickly travelled along the Iron surprising Gajeel who was thrown back by the shock into a wall "Ho I don't seem to remember talking with you little hatchling maybe when your older I'll listen to what you have to say but for now leave the talking between me and the jester got it…punk."

Turning back to Jose he saw the man frowning a little before speaking "Speaking of your mission why weren't you present at the fighting earlier hmm, perhaps you were too scared to fight with Erza."

Letting his eyes light up Kojuro had his mocking smile return "Say's the Jester who wouldn't fight a dwarf, no I thought it would be much more amusing to watch as Erza and Mirajane try and keep the guild together, as it is now their morale is low and bonds strained…hmhmhm…Tomorrow, I will deal with Erza personally no doubt she'll be waiting for me, Lizard boy and Spirit Girl are probably telling her right now."

Seeing the enjoyment Kojuro had in watching the Fairies suffer Jose began to laugh a little along with Sol, Aria and Totomaru at the thought of the Fairies fighting and losing hope.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu and Lucy making it back to the guild pulled Erza, Mira and Gray off to one side to tell them what had happened. Gray not liking being manhandled by Natsu despite being the guys friend whined "What do you want Natsu this better be important, we're trying to plan our defences."

Looking more serious than before Natsu nodded "Yeah it's important, we have a problem Phantoms got outside help."

At that Mira started to look worried, Gray frowned and crossed his arms, Lucy also looked worried and Erza subconsciously began to rub her neck where the wound she had received was nothing but a faint line now.

Natsu seeing her grimaced remembering how the guy managed to best Erza in a sword fight "Yeah the swordsman who beat Erza the other week."

At that everyone looked really worried, it hadn't taken long after the fight for rumours and Happy's over excited mouth to spread word of Erza being defeated by an unknown sword mage.

Gaining a dark look Erza stood up and walked out the room ignoring the looks of worry from the other guild members who had heard what was said. _'what are you playing at Kojuro Sasaki…I will defeat you no matter what.'_

Later standing in her shower Erza looked serious as she tried to relax her body after fighting _'the master is not here with us neither is Mystogan and Laxus and so many of us are wounded how could we possibly handle another fight…'_ she then began remember back to all the fighting and began to clench her fists angrily, she then punched the wall as she remembered seeing her master walk off to face Jose _'…What was I thinking why didn't I go with him, this is all my fault, I'm a disgrace, I promise I will make this better, I swear Kojuro you will be defeated for siding with Phantom and for picking the wrong person to piss off.'_

The Next day.

Watching the Guild hall of Fairy Tail Kojuro could see from his roof top everyone running back and forth with, books, lacrima and other magical items in hopes of planning a counter offensive against Phantom. Smirking playfully at their futile attempts, well not really futile if he were honest he was siding with the wrong horse in this instance, but then again Phantom Lord had more members than Fairy Tail so they could overwhelm the plucky Fairies and take victory but that was unlikely. Spying his target walk out the guild hall and onto a grassy field that boarded the coast that Magnolia sat on.

He then allowed his eyes to spark with an ounce of power and was engulfed in purple lightning. Soon the same Purple lightning crashed down opposite Erza who was standing there calmly meanwhile her guildmates had dived for cover, as he landed he made a circular wave of purple lightning surge along the ground in a large radius making sure no one was to close.

When the lightning dispersed Erza looked upon the man she had versed unexpectedly a week prior was staring at him angrily re-quiped into her Heavens Wheel Armour. Kojuro seeing her furious look returned it with an equally mocking smirk while his eyes showed mirth and humour "Oh my did I come during your time of the month, I could've sworn you'd be happy to see me…" he then paused waiting for a response before continuing when it was clear she wasn't putting out "…My mistake then. I've been waiting for you, it's good to see you Erza." He then drew his Hikarō and gave it a couple of swings as if he were warming up but was actually creating a handful of hidden blades of lightning.

Erza seeing the new sword narrowed her eyes pointed her sword at Kojuro who like her was ignoring the fact that the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages were clustering along the walls of the guild as well as filling the windows to get a spot to watch the fight. "Why are you here Kojuro, why side with Phantom when this has nothing to do with you tell me!"

With his free hand Kojuro who had spied a butterfly fluttering about held it out and allowed the creature to land on it "Because life is fleeting and beautiful a whole mixture of colours none of them representing black or white, I have no hidden agenda's in life other than to fight the strong and live life simply…" he then crushed the butterfly "… But then again even a simple man has to make a living, I myself am an assassin, manslayer, mercenary and outlaw, I'm wanted in nearly every country except Fiore. I make my living on the blood of others for the right price of course. And then it is only by merest chance that you and I met."

Looking even more furious than before Erza yelled "So you're here to kill me then, I won't let you."

Giving a mocking laugh Kojuro's eyes lit up with humor and steel "Kill you surely you jest Titania, I am under no such orders and why would I kill you, your my fated rival with whom I shall fight at each and every opportunity each time the stakes being ever higher and more extreme until one day one of us finally concedes defeat but until then we shall be entangled in an eternal duel of swords…" he then jumped backwards and held his sword Hikarō out in front of him in a simple starting position "…Come Titania show me if your any better than the other day!" He shouted with a mocking look on his face.

Giving a brief battle cry Erza launched forwards at Kojuro who smirked maliciously as she got to within a few meters away from him and by his original starting position, tapping the butt of Hikarō hilt with his right pinky finger a blade of sparking purple lightning roared to life sending sparks everywhere. Erza at the last moment somehow managed to twist out the way only to dodge another before moving one of her floating blade to in front of her which resulted in it being destroyed by the lightning, it was then the last one Kojuro had set up flared up as well just off to her left making a slight explosion as it made some of the ground implode making her roll out the way before charging at him again.

Not moving Kojuro continued to smirk as he blocked Erza's initial strike before shuffling sideways to dodge a thrust and bought his sword up and battered it away from him before aiming for her head which she blocked also before having to block another strike which came quicker than before, they continued exchanging sword blows at a break neck pace, Erza using her arm armor blocked a downward slash in an attempt to slow him down went to strike with her sword arm only to have it blocked by his nodachi.

They then jumped apart with shouting a little "Stop this Kojuro there is no need for you to fight with Phantom lord."

Smirking Kojuro gave a scoff "Heh no reason my fighting has never held any sort of reason, really I have no pride as a warrior or human being the fact of the matter is I couldn't care less about this pointless guild war…" he then saw Erza startle a little at his words "…You needn't be surprised I am not a violent person by nature, it is just the circumstances of my life that have led to me being who I am, in fact had I not been offered two million jewel and this sword Hikarō I would be wandering through the forests of Fiore enjoying the beauty of nature. You see from a very young age I always had a knack for killing and so I honed that ability so I had meaning in this cruel self-absorbed world, it is through the actions of others that has made me who I am, in some countries I have become a legend of horror in others a myth of brutality used to scare small children and in others people quake in fear at the very mention of Kojuro Sasaki the Manslayer. So you see for me there was never any meaning to this other than money, I'm just an empty hollow shell. Nothing has meaning for me…" he then saw Erza's scowl lessen slightly and could hear mutterings from the other Fairies "…However if there is one thing that holds meaning to my life it would be this moment…" he then began to take another stance that was different from any others she had seen him take "…That is the moment where two warriors of strength comparable to demi-gods clash with one another…" at this point his eyes had turned dangerous as had his tone changed from mocking to murderous.

Understanding the man a little who proclaimed to be her rival said his name quietly while bringing her sword to bear. Getting a smirk from the man as he charged her and locked blades with Erza hers being Vertical and his horizontal.

Erza seeing this frowned as she held him at bay which was taking her all "Kojuro I remember this how dare you… _'He will use it if I disengage while not the same blade, that long blade technique'_ "

Smirking when he felt her release the pressure a little "Is it wise pulling back your resistance? From this position, I could easily send you flying." As he said that he made Erza take a sliding step back with him mirroring her.

Growling a little "Is that why you chose to enter my striking distance?" she said as she was forced back a little.

Allowing his smirk to grow a little he gave a slight head tilt "Yes I wish to force you to the brink…With blades don't let your mind wander to things that come later."

Internally analyzing the situation Erza didn't like her odds to much at winning granted she had changed her armour she was confident in her Heavens Wheel armour and besides after her Armadura Fairy and Purgatory Armour this was one of her strongest _'If I step out of striking range I'll fall right into his trap.'_

Seeing her hesitating Kojuro scowled unhappy with his rival's actions "Why do you hesitate just as I am tasked with defeating you, you are tasked with defeating Phantom which leaves us no room for any doubts and besides Erza, you're going to run out of time soon Phantom will come knocking on your front door any minute now."

Seeing as though he had been rather courteous throughout the engagement as well as their last one Erza nodded and gained her own small smirk coupled with a look of seriousness "Yes I do you a discourtesy and as you say then I am out of time then." She then flared her power whipping up wind.

Pulling back from the blast Kojuro smirked as he sheathed Hikarō and went about drawing Kami Tsuki while watching Erza ready her own attack Kojuro moved his body and held his sword up by his face with the handle next to his right ear and the point aimed at Erza herself.

Just as he was about to charge forwards the area was rocked with shaking and rumbling. Pausing along with Erza he looked towards the sound out in the bay and had his eyes widen slightly before returning back to normal and rested his sword on his shoulder chuckled a little bit "This is…unexpected…" He then called out to Erza "…Hey Erza my Rival reckon he's overcompensating for something?" He nearly pouted when he wasn't getting an answer from the woman.

Looking at the giant castle moving towards them he heard Natsu look at it with fear "What is that thing?"

There were other comments but he heard Erza looking a mixture of both worry and anger "I never anticipated this, I can't believe they would go to such extremes to attack us…" She then turned to Kojuro along with the other guild members "…Kojuro! Did you know about this, did you know what they were planning!?"

Shaking his head Kojuro shook his head and said with amusement oozing in his voice "I had no idea, seriously this is unexpected, I thought the jester had more balls than to hide in a fortress just another thing I'm lacking training in." Shrugging Kojuro sheathed his sword and jumped backwards onto the roof of the guild hall and sat down and decided to watch the fighting begin.

Instead of fighting however Kojuro's amused smile turned to a frown as he saw version of the Jupiter cannon begin his expression soon turned downright malicious and dark _'It seems Jose doesn't know or he's ignoring it but he's broken one of my contract clauses don't involve outsiders or innocent civilian's payment or not our contract is null'_

Sneaking away from his position Kojuro saw a middle-aged woman with a group of children, walking over to them he gained their attention "Alright listen up people, something bad is about to happen any second now and I need you to go running around the place and scream as loud as possible for everyone to run as far inland as possible understand."

Seeing them hesitate he pulled out a roll of about 200,000 jewel "here take this money and split between you alright now go, GO!" he said a little more forcefully making them scatter and start screaming for people to evacuate and that along with the giant building with a cannon sticking out of it was more than enough of a motivator.

Nodding at his good deed not that he cared to much he jumped back onto the roof right at the top and sat down again and decided to watch as the cannon charged slowly. It was then that Erza ran forwards and re-quipped into another armour set. Which he wasn't sure was called.

Seeing the beam of energy come towards them Kojuro watched on with interest as Erza halted the blast _'Ohhhhhhh, I see a defensive armour possibly strong enough to block Kami Tsuki, interesting.'_

Not bothering to block his eyes he watched as Erza held the beam of power at bay for a moment before her armour began cracking and splintering off due to the power yet she still held, he then smirked as the beam vanished with a boom sending Erza backwards along with her armour vanishing except for her leg armour and one gauntlet. She then rolled along the ground towards her comrades completely unconscious.

Giving a sly smile Kojuro watched boredly although his eyes shined with excitement _'I would expect nothing less from my rival, but you've only delayed their attack by 15 minutes what will you do when the cannon recharges Fairy Tail, I look forward to it.'_

He sat up a little bit when Jose's voice echoed from the walking guild hall "MAKAROV HAS FALLEN AND NOW ERZA CAN NO LONGER STAND, ANY CHANCE OF VICTORY HAS SLIPPED THROUGH YOUR FINGERS SURRENDER LUCY HEARTFILIA TO ME NOW, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE…"

At that shouts of protest came forth;

"That's not going to happen!"

"Like any Guild would hand over one of their own to a monster like you"

"You hear that Lucy's staying put."

"…I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"

Scanning the crowd Kojuro spotted the one known as Lucy silently crying to herself as her guild mates hurled abuse at Jose and Phantom Lord.

His and Lucy's head then perked up when Erza who seemed to be unconscious screamed out "WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT, YOU'D HAVE TO KILL US FIRST!"

Chuckling at that Kojuro stood up to get a better view and knew that any second the Jester was likely to blow his top "GAH IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A SECOND HELPING OF JUPITER, YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES!"

Seeing as though the he decided to no longer be working for Phantom Lord anymore Kojuro unsheathed Kami Tsuki one more time just as a whole load of phantom shades came from the moving guild and despite himself and better judgement spoke not caring who heard him "Jose you coward, you go too far with your actions, I will not stand for such blatant disregard and misuse of power…Sword Art: 1000 Birds Monohoshizao!" his sword began to spark and glow a sickly purple with rings of lightning traveling up and down the blade accompanied with a screeching that sounded like a thousand birds crying out and chirping at the same time.

His actions garnered the attention of nearly all the Fairy Tail wizards as they watched him wearily as well as watching the shades close in "I really am going soft…" he then tapped the tip of his blade on the ground making a large wave of purple lightning roll out before him blitzing through all of the shade all the way back to the mechanical guild hall "…1000 Birds Current."

Looking around at the fact the shades had been halted sighed in relief before hearing Kojuro call out with a smug smirk on his face "I helped once, and that was just the first wave Jose's a wizard saint remembers he is far from finished have fun with the next wave."

Everyone at that cheered a little but turned around and got ready for the next attack. By this time he could see Natsu flying with the help of his cat no doubt in an attempt to destroy the cannon along with Gray and some big hulking fellow running along an ice bridge. He also saw Mirajane the she devil whose aura screamed at him to exorcise her drag Lucy away to who knows where while a couple of guild members carried Erza inside the guild hall.

While that was happening Kojuro sighed as he made some of his lightning spark about him dispersing some shades who decided that they wanted to try fighting him before quickly being obliterated and reforming and going elsewhere.

15 minutes later

Still sitting on the roof top Kojuro was getting annoyed and sent out another 1000 Birds Current without using his sword something he didn't like doing too much and obliterated them before frowning when he watched them regenerate rather slowly buying Fairy Tail a brief respite. _'I'm going soft, this is Erza's fault if her guild and she wasn't in danger I wouldn't be doing this but then no-one is allowed to beat her but me and vice versa….'_

… **BOOOOOOOM!...**

Seeing the cannon destroyed Kojuro humped a little and smirked when he saw the Fairies fight with renewed vigor at the small victory while he could only guess what Jose was reacting right now, however that was changed when the guild started moving around and changing its shape to that of a giant.

Raising an eyebrow at the Giant Kojuro shook his head Jose was really going too far but then again, the civilian were evacuating the city at a steady rate which was good. His eyes narrowed some as he gained a frown as Jose spoke again "…KNEEL BEFORE ME YOU DETESTABLE BRATS OR YOU WILL FALL VICTIM TO MY WRATH. SAVIOR YOUR LAST MOMENTS AS SOON I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LIVES…"

He then saw the giant begin to write a magic circle and his frown turned into a furious expression as he recognized it as an abyss break, standing and stepping forwards he held his right hand forwards before a large concentration of magic appeared and pointed it to the sky _'this won't stop the giant completely but it will buy the Fairies some time to defeat the element 4, Gajeel and Jose…_ "THUNDERBOLT!"

The sky above the giant darkened considerably before a large purple lightning bolt rocketed downwards and engulfed the giant making it smoke and power down…

Jose inside his little giant roared with anger at what was happening "STATUS REPORT WHAT IS THE STATUS OF THE GIANT?!"

One of the operator spoke hurriedly as he furiously typed away at his console "The power and other systems went into shock from that attack and temporarily shut down the system will be up and running in no less than 10 minutes Master Jose!"

Nodding he sat back down before shouting through his loud speaker "YOU MAY HAVE DELAYED ME MANSLAYER BUT YOU ONLY DELAYED THE INEVITABLE END BY TEN MINUTES!"

Grunting at his words Kojuro just stood there and stared at the giant before speaking to the Fairies in a mocking tone with an equally mocking smirk "I wouldn't get to comfortable down there you only have 10 minutes to win. I won't do anything further to delay their attack."

While he was talking, he was drawn into looking at the giant experienced an explosion and a large monster standing in the hole that was made gaining gasps from people and shouts of joy when the faint Caelum accented screams could be heard as Sol was beaten to a pulp.

He then watched as a large group of shades attacked the woman impersonating Lucy and a brunette whose name he didn't know and sent few bolts of lightning there way obliterating the shades and getting grateful smiles from the woman which he returned with a smug smirk and a wink getting them to both shoot him a glare and for him to sigh and look back at the tower in hopes to find the best time to completely destroy Jose and dispose of the filth he is and throw him into a watery grave.

While he was watching the giant, he smirked more when he saw the clouds he had created begin to reform and burst forth with rain _'Ah dear Juvia is about to join the fray but whom shall be her opponent Gray or Natsu or ERZA?!'_ he almost shouted out loud as he watched his rival rocket out of the guild hall with her black wing armour.

He then saw the rain clouds parting _'Seems Juvia has been beaten and all that's left now is Aria, Gajeel and Jester._ '

Deciding to go to the giant now and deal with Jose Kojuro headed off with a flash of purple lightning. Appearing on the head of the Giant before jumping down onto the spike that acted like a nose before closing his eyes and opening again with the edges of his iris's morphing and swirling "False Insight!" as he looked at the solid stone wall he could see all that was inside and smirked arrogantly as he saw Jose sitting in his chair completely unaware of his impending bed of roses that would be laid around his coffin at his funeral, holding his hand out purple lightning began to gather with such intensity that the screeching of birds could be heard by the Fairies on the land a good 1000 meters behind him pointing his hand out in front of him he aimed at Jose and spoke calmly as the lightning shot forth from his hand easily piercing the wall and rocketing through being able to see his spear of lightning he saw Jose eyes widen before a split second later he cried out and cough up blood as his heart was perforated. Stopping his attack, he saw that there was a large hole that went through and through.

Smirking Kojuro enjoyed the sight of the four-giant operators running around screaming at the loss of their master, by this time he heard an explosion and saw Gajeel comatose on the ground leaving in another flash of lightning he appeared back on the roof of the Fairy tail guild hall and no one was none the wiser including Makarov whom he saw floating across the water towards the Giant.

Erza who was helping Gray, Mirajane and Elfman to their feet and began to move along to find Jose at the Giant's head. As they were walking they were surprised to see Makarov appear ahead of them in the hall way by a set of wide open double doors. All four of them stepping through were greeted by the sight of Jose sat in his seat eyes wide open, mouth open and slack, sat in a large puddle of his own blood along with a hole where his heart should've been.

Closing his eyes and turning away Makarov shook his withered head "For all the things he did even Jose didn't deserve death, but at the same time I am not moved by his death interesting."

Erza just looked away along with Gray, Mirajane and Elfman before they all followed Makarov out the room.

Making it back to the shore Kojuro smirked mockingly at the Fairies as they cheered at their victory. Erza who was standing by Makarov he gave a sly smile for a second before sending a couple of purple knitting needle sized projectiles down at her feet. Making her look up at him and draw her sword.

Kojuro seeing this chuckled mockingly making many of the wizard's growl and glower at him from his position on the roof top "Now, now Erza. Now isn't the time to fight besides you have been in a couple of big fights and come out on top, but that's to be expected of my rival…" he then pulled a bag out of nowhere and tossed it onto the ground making load of jewels and gems spill forth "…From Jose's personal safe that should be enough to cover the damage right..." as he said the last couple of words it was as he was covered in purple lightning and leaving the area. Making everyone sigh in relief.

One month later

Relaxing at Akane beach sitting on the sand under a palm tree without a shirt on showing his toned upper body he looked to his left and sighed when he saw a blue haired individual with a tattoo on his face walk up to him. Before tossing a bag filled with money onto the ground in front of him "…" looking between the bag and the man Kojuro sighed a little when he felt someone coming behind, plastering his trade mark mocking look on his lips "Can you even afford me, I'm not cheap."

All he got was a chuckle from the blue haired man "Believe me when I say the amount of jewel isn't a problem…"

Glancing back, he sniffed a little getting a whiff of cranberries and ice and there was only one vixen of a mage that held that scent to his knowledge and she was bad news with a capital BN and that was saying something considering he himself was held on the same villain status as the Balam Alliance of Dark Guilds. "…It's been too long Ultear, I take it you're with this man whose trying to buy my services?"

A definitely female voice that held a surprisingly soft quality about it made an entrance into the mix of deep masculinity "Oh Kojuro you remember me, I'm glad and here I thought you had forgotten about me."

Snorting and resting back against the tree he was leaning against even more quipped mockingly "…No of course not I mean we did share rose garden together didn't we. But I make it a rule not to involve myself with women who are bad for my health."

The blue haired man at that watched with high amounts of amusement as he watched Ultear gain a dusting of pink on her cheeks at his words. Deciding he had allowed their catch up to go on long enough he spoke garnering Kojuro's attention "As I was about to tell you, I want to hire your services for the next two or so weeks as a mercenary to do as I ask."

Raising an eyebrow at the job outline which was vague at best closed his eyes "Do I not get the name of my employer I would rather not call you blueberry." He finished with his eyes still closed and an infuriatingly mocking and snarky smirk on his lips.

Not rising to the manslayers bait the blue haired man sighed "Jellal Fernandes and on top of that million Jewel you'll be compensated with a further 200,000 a day for your services."

Standing up at those words Kojuro smiled devilishly "Well then lead the way Jellal, I am at your disposal for the next two weeks."

Ultear seeing that negotiations had gone to plan which she knew would happen thanks to Kojuro's extreme greed for gems, diamonds and jewel spoke "May I speak with Kojuro about another more private matter of my own for after he has finished working for you Jellal."

Nodding and turning away Jellal waved dismissively "Do what you will, just bring him to the tower of heaven when your done I don't feel like waiting."

Seeing Jellal gone Ultear spun around and pushed Kojuro against the tree he had been leaning against and aggressively claimed his lips with her own giving him a searing kiss before pulling back before his hands could do anything more than grope her ass. Reaching down and grabbing his wrists she pulled them off her rear and stepped back Kojuro looking a little miffed muttered something about annoying women being bad for his health before speaking louder for her "Other than trying to jump me and suffocate me what did you wish to discuss?"

Clearing her throat Ultear looked like nothing had just happened just spoke "My offer to become Grimoire Hearts 8th Kin still stands Master Hades wants you in our ranks Kojuro."

Snorting and giving her a mocking look he shook his head "Please give it a break, you're like a broken record woman, tch like I said last time no, but when it benefits me to join you'll be the first to know, I still have the homing beacon implanted in my neck for when I need it."

Sighing at his stubbornness Ultear nodded before kissing him once more "Why is it I'm attracted to danger, anyway I'll look forward to when you come to your senses and see your place is with me at Grimoire."


End file.
